Revenge and a bet!
by Waterwitch778
Summary: Severus has been mistreated Sirius but now he's tired of it! So he wants revenge. While Sirius simply made a bet that he didn't know the consequences of!
1. Chapter 1

Snape POV

I will get my revenge! He is going to pay for all the thing he did to me! He completely tore apart my mind and my body! He will pay! I'm going rip out his heart and stomp on it! Be prepared Sirius Black because you have no idea what monster you created!

I stared at myself in the mirror. It was true! I was a sight but I was going to fix that. I continued to stir the potion in my cauldron.  
>"A little bit of this...a little bit of that...and I'm done!" I mumbled to myself pouring some of the mixture into my hands and then rubbing it into my scalp. Immediately my hair started to look better, less greasy and dull! More shiny and glossy! It shook it out, it fell to my waist. First I went to tie it in my usual plait but then decided against it, keeping to loose. Next I rubbed some the potion into my face, it made all my spots and greasy patches disappear. And my eyelashes looked longer and I seemed to just omit a sparkling glow!<br>Sirius Black was known, of course, for his swinging of both ways so having a chance wasn't a problem, and I also studied all the boys who taken Sirius' interest in the past. They were all pretty, girly looking boys, so figured this was the way I had to go!  
>I took a few deep breaths and swiftly left my dormitory bathroom! The boy were still sleepily putting on their uniforms and when I exited the bathroom, all their gazes turned to me, all their mouths dropped open and a considerably blush appeared on all their faces! Exactly the reaction I wanted!<br>I left the common room, leaving looks of amazement behind me, and traveled to the great hall, for breakfast. I entered, noting that Black was sitting at the end of the table, I purposely brushed past him (and his idiotic friends) on my way to the slytherine table. They all looked up and stared, in fact pretty much everyone in the great hall was staring! I don't think I have ever been so welcomed to my house table than today! Normally I have to scrounge for a seat but now people were making space and clamouring for me to sit next to them! Bastards I thought!  
>I bet they didn't even know that I was me! I gracefully seated myself at the ended of the table, next to a abnormally tall third year who seemed delighted that I happened to choose to sit next to him! I sat on the far side so that I was facing Black. He seemed now be completely concentrating on eating but he couldn't hide the slight blush on his face!<br>I wasn't very hungry so I just went to potions "accidentally" brushing past Black on the way!  
>And I think some people might have followed me!<br>I sat at my usual seat and got out my ingredients!

Sirius POV

I look over at my friends, Remus didn't look fazed, James looked astonished and Peter looked like he trying tear his own brain out!  
>"...Was that Snape?" mumbled James still utterly astonished.<br>"I...I...think it was..." spluttered Peter, not being able to tear his brain out so settling for softly pulling at his hair.  
>"When did he get so not unattractive?"<br>"He's never been unattractive!"  
>James',Peter's and my heads all snapped around.<br>"He had greasy hair and skin but he seems to have put something on it!" continued Remus still eating his food slowly.  
>The three of us just sat around thinking about what Remus had just said.<p>

"Hey Sirius!" called as he rushed after me as I left potions class (which I had spent staring at the back of Snape's, extremely ungreasy, head.)  
>"What James?"<br>"I've got another idea for a bet!" grinned James.  
>"Awesome! What is it?"<br>James and Sirius were always making bet with each other.  
>"I'm not gonna tell ya! You'll just have to agree without knowing." smirked James folding his arms.<br>"ummmmm I don't Know but its sounds fun sooooooooooooooo...yes!"  
>"Great! I bet that you can't get Snape to go out with you!" grinned James speeding off towards the quidditch pitch.<br>"What?" i cried as rushed after him

Normal POV

Little did they know that just around the corner was Snape.  
>"This just got a whole lot easier!"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Snape POV

Things just got a whole lot easier for me! Before I wasn't sure on how I would go around suggesting the idea of dating to Sirius but now he would desperately want to go out with me! I would have play it cool, maybe let him catch me temporarily but then I would slip through his fingers! I will get my revenge and for the icing on the cake, Black won't win his bet!

Sirius POV

Stupid James! What was I thinking? Always know what the bet is before you agree to it! God! Rookie mistake! But know that it's been done I've got to figure out a way to make Snape interested in me. It would be easier if I knew what floated his boat! He has never really acknowledged anyone in a romantic way before! And there is no doubt that he is a virgin so I'll just have to make sure he realises he's gay!  
>Also it won't be so bad now he's no longer replusive!<p>

Normal POV

Severus was on his way to charms, he had already noticed that the gay and some of the female population had started a fan club in his honour.  
>"How shallow!" he mumbled to himself.<br>"What's shallow?"  
>Snape's head snapped up to see a certain Black resting against the door frame of the charms classroom.<br>Severus didn't even bother answering instead simply raised his eyebrows and went for the gap of the door that Sirius wasn't blocking.  
>"Now come on! Its not polite to ignore people especially when they're just making conversation!"<br>"I hardly think that eavesdropping is considered polite." sighed Snape desperately trying to get around Sirius.  
>"Awwwwww come on Snapey. I know you and I have had our ups and downs but I thought now we could make a new start!" smirked Sirius.<br>"Of course!...oh hello professor Slughorn!"  
>Sirius quickly spun around, he hated professor Slughorn! But there was no one there so Snape took the opportunity to dodge around him.<p>

"Why doesn't he like me and when did he get so damn confident in himself?" cried Sirius, asking no one in particular.  
>"Maybe because you spent 5 years torturing him and since he became unugly he's been pretty popular so I suppose that would boost his confidence!" answered Peter as he lost miserably to James at chess.<br>"Shut up!" snarled Sirius grinding hid teeth together.  
>"Look here Sirius! I wouldn't have used him as a bet if it would have been easy!" reasoned James as he set the board for another game.<br>"Yeah but this is Severus Snape we're talking about he's up to his chin in the dark arts! Even a slytherine girl would've been easier!"  
>"Yeah but 10 time more unattractive!" sniggered James going back to his chess match.<br>"Yeah your right!" laughed Sirius falling back onto the sofa next Remus, who was quietly reading.

Snape POV

I have initiated the idea that I am way out of Black's league! He'd probably up his game soon but I intend to be 2 steps ahead!

I was climbing down the ladder from divination when I heard familiar voice.  
>"Let me give you a hand there Snapey!"<br>And suddenly there were 2 large hands groping my arse. I spun my head around to find Sirius Black squeezing my bum.  
>"Excuse me but could you let go!" I hissed. "Or I swear that once I get down this ladder I will rip your balls off!"<br>"Well I'll just have to stop you from getting down"  
>Next Black pulled me down into his arms, bridal style. I hate being carried and depending on someone completely.<br>"Put me down! Put me down!"  
>"What's the magic word?"<br>I hissed angrily. I would not ask politely!  
>"PUT. ME. DOWN!" I growled ramming my little pointy elbow into his neck, making him immediately drop me onto my feet.<br>"Come on baby! What I got to do to get you?"  
>"That's impossible dog breath!" I said turning towards the door, "And one more thing...I'm not your baby!"<p>

Normal POV

"Looks like those 10 galleons are going are going to be all mine!" gloated James happily.  
>"Shut up!" Sirius grumbled.<br>"If you want to win so badly why don't try being more of a gentleman?" questioned Remus looking up from his potions essay.  
>"That's not my style! Also if I didn't annoy him I doubt he'd even give me the time of day!"<p>

Snape POV

I was alone in a empty classroom, hoping to get some alone time when that abnormally large third year entered.  
>I glanced up, wondering what a third year was doing in a fifth year classroom.<br>"Ummmmm...excuse me but third years aren't allowed in here..."  
>He didn't budge so I tried a angrier tone.<br>"If you don't get out right now I'll give you a detention!" being a prefect did have its perks!  
>He still didn't move, I finally got up in attempt to scare him off, when he grabbed a hold of my wrist a shoved me into the wall.<p>

Sirius POV

I was on my way to the common room when I heard a crash and some soft shouts from a nearby classroom. I opened the door a crack to see a slytherine pushing Snape against the wall. The slytherine was holding Snape's hands above his head and was what like rough biting his neck. You would have thought by the whole scenario that they were lovers but Snape was crying! Thick pearly tears were streaming down his face and some clicked inside of me. I became so angry I couldn't bare it. I tore into the classroom and ripped the third year off him.  
>"Get out!" I hissed. "GET OUT!"<br>The third year leapt to his feet and rushed out. Terrified by the idea of sticking around to suffer the Black temper in which it is known that every Black has!  
>I turned around to find Severus curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out. I slowly sat down next to him, putting my arm around him and awkwardly pulling him into my chest.<br>"You ok?"  
>I felt him nuzzling into my chest.<br>"I'm ok!" he whispered. "...oh and Sirius?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Thank you."  
>A small blush spread over my face. I looked down and realised he had fallen asleep on me.<br>"Your welcome!" I murmured kissing his long black hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Top of Form

Normal POV

Snape was suddenly woken up but a bright light and many curious voices but he felt so safe and warm that he didn't want to get up. He finally did once someone shook his shoulder.  
>"What?" he grumbled blinking slightly, his eyes getting use to the light.<br>He was surrounded by a crowd of people, they were griffindors and Slytherines. He wondered what they were staring at when he realised that his head was resting on someones shoulder. He slowly looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin. He was in fact cuddling with Sirius Black! No wonder people were staring, apparent worst enemies Severus Snape and Sirius Black had just evidentially fallen asleep in each others arms.

Sirius POV

I was shook awake and I looked up into the faces of my friends. Wormtail looked astonished, Moony looked slight amused and Prongs looked pissed off.  
>"What?" I mumbled stupidly. What were they staring at?<br>I took me a few seconds to realise that 1 I had just been asleep in a classroom and 2 there was a certain raven-haired angel practically sitting on my lap! He gave a embarrassed yelp as I pulled him into my chest, smirking up at my fellow marauders.

Snape POV

He was just showing off to juvenile friends! He doesn't care about me, it was all some act to get closer to winning his bet! Bastard!  
>I rammed my bony elbow into his chest and clawed my way out of his grip!<br>I held my nose in the air and nearly sprinted out of the classroom.  
>"I really hope no one will remember this!" I muttered as I set off for the slytherine dormitory for a shower.<p>

Normal POV

"Well done Sirius!" snorted James, "For a moment there I thought you might actually win the bet!"  
>"Shut up!" Sirius snarled, staring in the direction in which Snape had fled!<br>"Yeah well done genius!" sighed Remus while smacking Sirius on the back of the neck!  
>"Even I'm not that stupid!" mumbled Peter wondering over to his desk.<br>"What did I do?" Sirius asked stupidly.  
>"You made it quite obvious that you were just showing off to us rather than caring about him!" replied Remus taking out a book and starting to read.<br>"Shit!" cried Sirius jumping up and heading for the door. He wasn't sure why the idea that he hurt Snape bothered him so much but he was going to find out!  
>"To slytherine dormitories!" he mumble as he rushed down the hallway towards the dungeons.<p>

Snape sat on his bed brushing his hair as he brushed his thoughts drifted to Sirius. He sighed. When did he start liking Sirius Black?  
>Stupid Black purposely clouding his judgement!<br>Snape stood up and started digging around in his trunk, in search of his enchanted mirror.(it's very useful! When you look into it, it tells you which parts of your appearance needs work)

Snape POV

As I looked into the mirror, a arm snaked around my waist.  
>"Come on Severus! What made you run off like that?"<br>"Don't call me that!" I seethed desperately trying to tear myself from his grip.  
>"Why? It's your name isn't it?" joked Black holding onto me tighter.<br>"Because I call you Black, you call me Snape! That's just the way it works!" I choked struggling harder. I didn't realise I was crying until my tears dripped onto the floor.  
>"Don't cry! I'm sorry! Please don't cry."<br>He spun me round, gripping my shoulders and trying to get me to look at him.  
>And then he kissed me! It started off being soft and comforting but as I slowly let my mouth open, it became needing and passionate!<br>I was kissing Sirius Black and loving every second of it!

Sirius POV

He was so fragile and slender! I pulled his girly figure against my chest.

(1 sex scene later)

Snape POV

I bolted upright as I heard the chatter of my fellow Slytherines as they made their way towards the dormitory!  
>"Shit!" I hissed as I tried scramble out of bed but one Sirius Black had his arms quite firmly clamped around my waist.<br>"Oh god!" I cried, "Come on wake up!"  
>I desperately tried to shake him awake but failed miserably as he unconsciously yanked me back down into a firm embrace.<br>Maybe if I drew the curtains they assume I'm asleep and leave it at that! I thought.  
>"Hey! Snape! Are you there? I've got you potions homework!"<br>Shit shit double shit!  
>"I'm just in here I'll be out in a second!" I called grabbing pair of pyjama bottoms that lay screwed up at the end of my bed.<br>I tore myself out of Sirius' grip and then carefully slipped between the curtains of my bed.  
>"Ere you are!" grunted the chunky Travers as he handed me a crumpled piece of parchment.<br>"Thanks." I mumbled as I turned back my bed.  
>"What are you hiding in there?" smirked Lucius Malfoy as flopped onto his own emerald green bed.<br>"Nothing!"  
>"Oh really? Well then you won't mind if I have a peek!"<br>"Don't!" I cried, "It's really nothing! Just a big mess in there!"  
>At this Lucius got up from his bed a made his way to my bed but suddenly there was a knock on the dormitory door and in came a certain blond Black sister.<br>"Here you are Lucius! You promised to take walk with me around the lake!"  
>"Coming Narcissa!" replying Lucius as he ran back to his bed and grabbed his cloak then disappeared out the door.<br>Fortunately none of my other dorm mates were smart enough to realise what was going on!

Sirius POV

After being so rudely awakened I sat and listen to Severus desperately trying to deceive Lucius Malfoy!  
>As he climbed back through the curtains.<br>I whispered "Guess I'll be staying the night then! Well at least until the Gorillas go to sleep!"  
>"Yeah yeah!" he grumbled, "Just go to sleep!"<br>"Fine." said as I hooked my arm around his waist and held him to my chest. It wasn't long till his fast breathing slowed down and his heartbeat steadied.  
>"Love you." I mumbled burying my face in this hair. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

by the way slight James bashing in this chapter

Normal POV

"Where were you? Padfoot?" James laughed, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "Out all night? Mama wouldn't be very happy!"  
>"Shut it Prongs!" muttered Sirius, actually kind of happily!<br>"Were you out with that beautiful Ravenclaw?" squealed Pete excitedly.  
>"What? You mean Camille? No way!" cried Sirius, "I'm gonna totally focus on Severus!"<br>"Ooooooh Severus!" mocked James harshly.  
>"Come on Sirius! You can't possibly be saying that you actually serious (Hahahahaha) about him?" asked Peter anxiously.<br>"No of course not! I just really want to win and for your information even if I was it'd be none of you business!" exclaimed Sirius angrily storming off towards their dorm.  
>"He's really serious!(again Hahahahaha) Isn't he?" question James turning towards Remus for advice.<p>

Snape POV

When I woke up, Sirius was already gone and I couldn't help but feel disappointed!  
>My pillow smell like that cheap scent, he called cologne! I buried my face in it and breathed deep. When did I start needing him? Needing this?<br>Once I realised what I was doing, I threw my pillow out between the curtains and heard a surprised grunt.  
>"What was that for?" grumbled Travers as he handed me my pillow back.<br>"Sorry it was a accident!"  
>"Ok do you want to go to breakfast?" he asked making a hand gesture in that general direction.<br>"Oh! Sure!" I beamed, "I'll just get dressed!"  
>I grabbed my uniform and quickly pulled it on.<br>He nodded civilly then we left the dorm together.

Sirius POV

"Ummm...are you ok? Sirius?"  
>"Yep I'M fine!"<br>I was glaring over at the slytherine table, where Snape sat in a passion discussion with Travers. But what bothered me was that Travers was watching MY Severus quite intently!  
>"Hey Sirius where are you going?"<br>I had marched over to the slytherine table.  
>"Excuse me Severus but could I speak to you in private?"<br>"Why do you need to speak to him?" replied Travers.  
>"It's fine. I'll be back in a minute!" smiled Severus as he followed me out of the great hall.<br>Once we out of the hall and in a deserted corridor, I kissed him. I don't why but jealousy completely over took me and I couldn't stand it anymore.  
>Shoving him against the wall and wrapping my arms around his waist, surprisingly he kissed me back and his hands were already fisted in my hair. As we pulled away for air, I noticed his lust filled expression.<br>"Go out with me?" I muttered absent-mindedly.  
>But suddenly his face changed, it became angry and hurt.<br>"Get off me!" he hissed.

Snape POV

I can't believe I forgot! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME! I'm just a pawn in his stupid game! He was my enemy! I wanted revenge! But suddenly it isn't very important anymore.  
>"What's the matter?" questioned Sirius pressing closer.<br>"I said get off." I cried battling to get away.  
>"And I asked what's the matter! Are you going to answer?"<br>"No! I hate you! I hate you!" I squealed.  
>"Do you really mean that?" Sirius answered looking hurt. Too hurt.<br>"I...yes I do! I hate you!" I whimpered pitifully.  
>"Fine I'll leave you alone from now on!" he announced bitterly as he marched straight past me back to the great hall.<br>I think I just I got the perfect revenge, I thought I wanted!

5 weeks past and Sirius looked ill and malnourished! It looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in several days and every time I saw him, it was like someone reach into my chest, grabbed a hold of my heart and twisted it into knots!  
>I want to sooth his pain and make this all go away but I can't! There are so many reasons why!<br>I was in Ancient runes, a subject Sirius happily doesn't do, when madam pomfrey entered. She wanted to speak to the werewolf about something. They were whispering but fortunately I was close enough to hear.  
>"I'm afraid your friend, mr Black has collapsed!"<br>Mr Black? Sirius? Collapsed?  
>Before I knew it my legs had carried straight past the two, through the door and were running down the corridor towards the hospital wing.<br>"Mr Snape? Mr Snape!" called the professor's voice as I got further and further away!  
>I just had to make sure! I just had to see if he was ok!<br>I climbed up the last couple of steps taking two at time and then swerved into the hospital wing, greeted by the sight of Sirius sitting up in bed, reading quidditch weekly!  
>When he saw me, his eyes widened slightly.<br>"Severus?"  
>"You enormous idiot!" I cried. "Have you any idea how worried you've made me?"<br>"Oh really because last I heard you hated me! People don't tend to worry about people they hate!" he replied angrily.  
>"Is this what it's all about? You've been killing yourself because you think I hate you?"<br>"Yes! Yes it is! Because I fucking love you! Alright? I always have!" he snapped.  
>"You what?"<br>I never actually believed he would ever love me, even though that was the whole point of this entire mess!  
>"I love you! And until you told me you hated me, I was pretty sure you felt the same way!"<br>"This isn't a trick to try and make me say I'll go out with you is it? Because if this just for your stupid bet..." I said then immediately slamming my hand over my mouth.  
>"So you knew about that?"<br>"...yeah..."  
>"Is that why you kept rejecting me?" he asked his head bent slightly.<br>"Yeah"  
>"It started off being just a bet but I realised I wanted more! Can you forgive me?"<br>"Yeah" That seemed to be the only thing I could say anymore.

Normal POV

Snape stood nervously waiting outside the hospital wing waiting for Sirius to be released. Unfortunately so were James, Peter, and Remus!  
>"What are you doing here?" hissed James.<br>"I...I...I..." stuttered Snape.  
>"Leave him be James!" sighed Remus pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.<br>"Well why is he here?"  
>At exactly that moment Sirius burst out of the hospital wing and proceeded to pull Snape into a fiery kiss.<br>"That's why James!" sniggered Peter.  
>"Whaaaa... Hey Sirius do you want the money you won here or shall I give it to you later?" smirked James looking pointedly at Snape as if he expected him to flip out.<br>But Snape just smiled sweetly and answered,  
>"I think we'll take it now Jamie! You know how impatient my boyfriend can be!"<br>Everyone apart from James started to laugh and laugh. It was quite hilarious you see, because even though Snape hadn't got exactly what he wanted! He got something even better!

James POV

I never in a million year thought that Snape would actually go out with Sirius, that's why it was a easy bet! But when I saw them get closer and closer together, I realised I wasn't going to win!  
>I suppose all I can really do now is be happy for them because I get the feeling their relationship is gonna last for the long time! They're both so stubborn and boy is it going to be fun to watch, so I hope I'm there to see it all!<p>

The End?  
>I see a sequel on the horizon!<p> 


End file.
